


Star Wars...The Righteous.

by jimicus



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus





	1. Chapter 1

Grand Admiral Thrawn walked up and down the line several times. These were the best star pilots from across the galaxy.

"I suppose you all know how this Rebellion works? It destroys. Period!"

Walking from pilot to pilot... Flight Sergeant "T'Chinka...had you a problem with our rule? As your mother was given treatment for her cancer?" Never Grand Admiral!

Were we overly cruel? Granted, sometimes the populace believes us harsh...Maybe we are, I won't deny it. But Flight Sergeant "Holloway...your wife had no medical need..." Grand Admiral...my wife was embarrassed...her teeth were..."Unpleasant to look upon..but she was a lovely woman otherwise." The Empire of the Hand helped her...until...."No need to speak of it Flight Sergeant, We all know what those people did."

"Lieutenant Bors...your husband was..." He was running for exercise just walking our dog, and an A-Wing fell and the radiation from its reactor killed him. It was attacking the water plant he worked at, his liver couldn't take it ...he was a good man! 

"Children...hmm I shouldn't call you that"...the rebellion killed our mother and father...we will have our vengeance. 

By order of the Empire of the Hand...I christen you "The Righteous"


	2. Chapter 2

Later the next day...

A new and terrifyingly deadly squadron destroyed their target...they went back and hit it again...by this time rebel crews were heading that way to help survivors. 

 

The Righteous weren't in a giving mood...the twins dropped Super H Atomic bombs...all life would end on the planet...not immediately. If there was to be any hope the rebellion would have to save them. The gritted smiles of the Righteous Squadron knew that if anything was left alive it would be the trash of the galaxy. 

They weren't interested in destruction as much as they were pain. They were so skilled in combat it would be easy to defeat their enemy...they wanted their enemies to suffer as they had. 

Grand Admiral Thrawn, hmm I underestimated their rage. And skill. 

The Republic is sending its best...Rogue Squadron. I have seen both in battle, Rogue Squadron is going to get its collective ass kicked!


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve X-wings of Rogue faced off with the six Righteous...

Seven Rogue were dead...none of the Righteous....

Two more went down....

Holloway and Bors enjoyed destroying their opponents, the twins were better a genocide for Rebel sympathizers. 

After the cheers and praise...Thrawn said..."I always knew your prowess. I have a little something for you all. Here take these, they are medals. But this is my real present to you. A moon...with verdant fields, hollows and places to hide. 

If I ever fall...come here, regroup and conquer. 

But until that time...destroy the Republic


End file.
